The experiment
by RAVENCLAWPUNKg
Summary: HArry and Draco get a letter that changes there school year and maybe there whole life! SLASH! hp/dm
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters....blah...blah (Yet! * looks to J.K with an evil smirk!) A/N: enjoy and remember this is a slash! That means guy-guy action. (Mostly HP/DM but some SF/HP and HP/OW!!!and mybe more me don't know) Rating:pg-13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1- The Dursley's  
  
Harry awoke with a disastrous bang on the cupboard door under the stairs. Now you ask why he was moved back to the cupboard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry had just finished his supper *a piece of stale bread and Pepsi why Pepsi don't ask you don't want another flashback do you* and walked back into the smallest room of the house which sadly was his bedroom. He looked to his closet for he herd a bonk and out popped the one and only dobby. Dobby however was not the same, something about him was different.  
  
"Dobby has come to fetch Harry Potter, to help him." Harry knew for a strange mark on dobby also known as the dark mark that dobby was not there to help him although dobby definitely thought he was doing well. "Dobby, are you ok I do not wish to come and." Dobby cut Harry off grabbing his arm.  
  
- "Harry MUST come with Dobby!" and with that tried to catch Harry again piercing Harry with a burning look of the eye because Harry slowly slipped out of the house elf's grip knowing full well he was not going to help Harry. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and said some spell he remembered not knowing exactly what it meant. BIG MISTAKE! Suddenly POOF dust was all over his room. And this is not ordinary dust, this is house elf dust. Harry had killed dobby. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anyway he had made a mess of is room and the Dursey's were not pleased.  
"Boy! Get up and make are breakfast!" Harry still half asleep obviously didn't have much commonsense at the moment because he simple said.  
  
"No." Harry catching his mistake just realized how deep he got himself. Harry flinched as his uncle pulled open the door. His uncle grabbed Harry by the very slim arm and threw him across the hall trashing poor Harry into the kitchen door. "How dare you disobey your Aunt Petunia? We are in charge of you and you are to listen to us------------------------ At that moment he froze, just stopped in mid sentence. Harry had not noticed for he was closing his eyes tight in the corner of the room trying to orb out like the white lighters on that really cool show he saw with 2 witches and suff.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter." Malfoy pulled Harry up and walked him to the kitchen. Harry trying to figure out what happened finally realized Malfoy was in his kitchen. Confused and grateful he put his hand down on the counter. Little did he know it wasn't the counter. It was the stove. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! SHIT! FUCKIN HELP ME YOU BASTARD!" Malfoy chuckled a bit at Harry's foolishness and healed his burn with a simple spell and a flick of his wand.  
  
"Hey, thanks for that." Harry said examining the place where the burn was, "You really remind me of Hermione, being all good at school and stuff not counting your being evil."  
  
"Evil? " Draco asked not to surprised after all he had made Harry's life a living hell. "Never mind I get the picture. Now we really have to get going."  
  
"Right I'll grbp my trunk." Harry skipped to his trunk *skipped bwahaha* Harry lugged his tunk and Hedwig outside not considering how Malfoy got there and how there were going to leave until he slammed right into what he thought was midair. Obviously not for he slammed into it. Harry stupidly scooted back and continued on yet again hitting the "air".  
  
"POTTER! I would prefer you to use the door to my car not try to go through it!" Harry still not getting it this time ran into the "air".  
  
"My god potter." Malfoy got in front of Harry and opened the door which was obviously invisible. Harry confused got in to which he still thought was "air" and just sat and blinked. "There now you're in the car and we are ready to get going."  
  
"Wait this is a car?" *author sighs why did I make him so dumb?* "Yes and we have to drive to Diagon Ally so buckle up" "You have a license?" "Yes" "Why are you bringing me to Diagon Ally?" "Dumbledore's orders" "Why is my shit brown?" "Because when you---wait that was just to annoy me wasn't it?" "Yup"  
  
The two then arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Two rooms please." Did Malfoy say please? I guess this won't be so bad.  
  
"Sorry, no rooms left but, Ah Mister Potter, I'm sure can get you one room to  
  
Share, if that's ok with you?" They both looked at each other and nodded to the man at the  
  
counter. When the two got their keys they went to their rooms and settled down.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I promised 'Mione and Ron to go shopping with them tomorrow, would  
you like to come? "Shit I called him Draco I hope he doesn't notice--  
  
*did he call me Draco? Did you call me Draco?" * At the thought of Weasel and mudblood I shivered but said, "Sure, oh and I'll order a extra bed for you to sleep on." "Why do I have to sleep on the extra bed?!" "cause I need the bed!" "No way am I going to sleep on a lumpy old bed while you get the soft king size bed! NO WAY!" "Fine, we split the bed in two." "Fine"  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
Draco and Harry lay on the bed split in half and for some reason Draco was disappointed about this. Why am I so disappointed about this? "BEACAUSE THIS IS A SLASH!" Who said that? What's a slash--*keeps talking to self while-  
  
"I though I told you to stick with the script!" "I know but Dracie and Harry are so clueless I had to get it interesting!" "Fine I'll write it in but next time you'll be out------ "BWAHAHA!" Evil narrator runs off with script to do some fixing**********  
  
"CABOOOOOOOOM!" "Huh?! What the hell was that" Draco said after squealing like a girl. Harry surprised by Draco's reaction looked to the window, "it's our letters and the Weasley's owl brought them." Draco mumbled *figures* Harry ran to the owl and grabbed the letter. Harry started to notice there was only one with both names on it, probably ran out of envelopes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy,  
  
This letter is very important for your school year has just changed! Hogwarts is doing an experiment. You will learn more at school. Remember don't be late to the train and congratulations. Your school supply list is on the other parchment.  
  
~Albus Dumbledore~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Experiment! So that's why I had to play taxi picking you up and bringing you here! That crazy man has no idea what kind of experiment this will turn out as!" "Oh my" was all Harry could say right about then. "What ever, well I got to go and meet 'Mione and Ron you coming?" "Yeah, I do have to get my supplies." They both went downstairs to meet Harry's friends. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY!" Hermione screeched running to him when she suddenly stopped and realized, MALFOY!  
  
Ron very shocked and not told about Malfoy coming yelled at Malfoy. *God damnit you mother-and so on and Draco fed up with this punch Ron and well you can tell it was not going to be a good day. "Ron-Draco was just coming with us because Professor Dumbledore has some "experiment" and has sent us together for I have no idea why. So please just shut up and let's go." Ron then Hermione went then Harry but some hormones got the better of Draco when he grabbed Harry's hand and...  
  
BWAHAHA! NARRATOR IS EVIL! *SMACK* Sorry 'bout that. My narrator has gone mad but maybe not insane I think we'll just leave the story here for now! r&r! 


	2. He's gay

Ron then Hermione went then Harry but some hormones got the better of Draco when he grabbed Harry's hand and *its obviously not going to start then* left the Leaky Cauldron with Harry.  
  
"Ok, lets go to........the robes place my robe needs to be let down" Ron said looking for the store around a bunch of wizards and witches.  
When Harry and Draco got back to the leaky cauldron dinner was already laid out for them so the dumped their new supplies on the beds and sat down to eat. Right about then some Slytherin's walked in the door. Draco spotted them; it was Blaise (Blaise is a guy in this story), Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco immediately pushed Harry under the table struggling because Harry didn't exactly understand why this was all happening until he also saw the Slytherins. "FUCk" Harry whispered as Draco shoved him not so gently under the table. "Hi Draco, what ya doing here all alone with out your parents?" Asked Crabbe. "Well I haven't seen your parents; do I always have to be around them?"  
  
Well." Crabbe answered feeling stupid as usual.  
  
"Hey Dracie" Blaise said messing Draco's hair up, "Did you hear that Harry Potty is gay?! I personally didn't believe it but I'm not so torn up about it myself and I'm guessing you aren't."  
  
"Where the fuck did you hear that bullshit?" Draco said as Harry practically froze because; 1. It was true and 2. Only three people knew, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius.  
  
"Oh I herd from Weasel in a game of truth or dare, seriously!" Just then Harry kicked the chair so furious with Ron.  
  
"Wow Dracie, honey what ya got under there a date we don't know about?"  
  
"HELL NO!" Draco said trying to sound angrier then petrified, "Just leave and I'll see you later." Blaise just backed away from the table and left skipping. *What is it with me and skipping guys?*  
  
"Harry? You're gay?" Draco asked as Harry got up from under the table.  
  
"Well, as I've herd you aren't exactly straight yourself "Dracie". "Shut up, ok I'll admit I am Gay and admit it you are two. I can tell by the way you're as red as a tomato."  
  
"Whatever I'm not hungry anymore are you done?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." They walked up to there room talking, "So your own best friend ratted on you."  
  
"Yeah about that, I really got to kick his ass the next time I see him. Wait Draco are we getting along?"  
  
"I guess so but seriously we aren't friends not yet at least." "Ok, anyway we have to go to sleep tomorrow we have to get up early to make it on the train in time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The magic alarm rang waking up Harry and Draco.  
  
"Did we even set an alarm?" Draco said yawing and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"No but I don't really care because we only have an hour before we have to leave for the train station." With that they both packed their trunks and headed downstairs.  
  
"Thank you for staying have a nice day" said tom waving good-bye.  
  
"Ok Harry lets get in the car this time not run into it." "Shut up, I was very tired and surprised when that happened," "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~ "Come on Harry we're running late as it is get out and grab your trunk." The two students ran down the walkway of the station to platform 93/4 not wasting time and just running straight into it. "Great, we made it! Well I guess I'm not going to see you on the train because of my friends and your friends."  
  
"Guess so, Bye." Draco said walking on the train and finding his friends.  
  
"Harry! There you are! I was getting worried you would miss the train." Ron said pulling him into the compartment with him, Hermione, and Ginny. "Ron," Harry said after sitting down, " Did you happen to tell people I was gay in a game of truth or dare.  
  
"Your GAY!?" Ginny said very disappointed.  
  
"Oh, I forgot I hadn't told you I am. So Ron what do you have to say. And what was the question that lead to you telling them?" "Well, they asked who I liked." Ron said blush extremely. "Oh" Harry said trying very hard not to laugh, "Well now everyone knows. It had to happen sometime."  
  
"Right you are Harry." Said Hermione trying to change the subject. After a while of catching up and just talking they arrived. "Everyone!" The PA system announced, "Leave your things on the train and have a nice school year, thank you." The students got off the train and soon enough into Hogwarts.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* thanks for the reviews but don't stop or I will too. Esther: Hi! i thought better of you! With your mind and all! jkjk thanks! Forfirth: I know this story is so much better than my other ones. Thanks your review made my day so happy. Me: Why thanks for being the first to r&r my story! r&r......... 


	3. not really an expiriment

Disclaimer: All I own is the books, movies, and this lot nothing more please do not sue me.  
  
"Hi Harry" Justin Finch-Fletchley called from the other end of the train. "So how was your summer?" Justin was in fact queer and has had a thing for Harry ever since second year.  
  
"Hi, Justin!" Harry replied helping Hermione off the train, "it was OK, I guess although the Dursley's really are just the same magic hating muggles." Just then Harry tripped over his cloak landing at Draco Malfoy's feet. Perfect way to start school isn't it.  
  
"Why hello, Potter see you still have grace and balance." Draco said winking at Harry, showing him he only said this to keep his reputation up.  
  
"I might not but I'm sure you do after all those ballet lessons." Harry finished leaving with Ron and Hermione.  
  
The sorting hat ceremony had just ended and the school was feasting when Hedwig came swooshing down to Harry. He took the parchment from Hedwig and unrolled it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Welcome back! As you might remember I had an experiment. As you might probably figured out you didn't get you timetable. I will explain all of this to you and Mr. Malfoy. Thank you. At my office, after the dinner.  
  
~Albus Dumbledore~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked to Draco who was also reading a letter when Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes. Draco had a look like, so I'll see you then.  
  
And they did. After the feast they walked to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Twinkie sprinkles!" Harry said to the passage of Professor Dumbledore's office. When a flight of curved stairs faced the two students and they went to his office.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, "So glad to see you. Would you please take a seat in front of my desk?" Harry and Draco sat down very eager to find out what exactly was going on with this so called experiment. "Well, first of all, the experiment, one of my more brilliant ideas! By the way it isn't an experiment but secrets are not kept well in Hogwarts so we will let everyone think the secret is an experiment, alright? "Alright" Both Harry and Draco said at the same time.  
  
" Voldemort is lurking somewhere and the school will indeed be in danger. Many will get hurt by curses Madam Pomfrey cannot heal. There are certain people who can heal with there hearts, but the catch is the person healing has to have another person to heal and not just anyone. Now about your timetables, you two will have classes alone together because you will have extra lessons and classes you will need to be trained for your jobs. That is all I have to tell, for now at least. Here are your timetables." Dumbledore handed them each a parchment with there class times.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"Well, are we going to sleep in our normal tower with our houses?"  
  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot!"  
  
"You did forget sir." Draco said because he never really like the headmaster in fact liked was a bit of an under statement he hated the guy. "I did didn't I. Oh well, you two will have your own place separate from everyone, on the third floor. No one goes there even though it's safe now." Dumbledore said, "That is all good-bye and good luck!"  
  
Harry and Draco left and went to their new rooms on the third floor. It was a silent trip because all of this was a bit over whelming. Seriously, would you be a bit overwhelmed if you had to be trained to save lives. Indeed they were.  
  
They stepped into their room which was in colors of red, green, silver, and yellow.  
  
"I like the green and silver but I could do without the red and yellow." Draco said jumping onto the green king sized bed.  
  
"Ditto, I never was a fan of red and yellow."  
  
"A Gryffindor, not proud of his colors, tisk, tisk."  
  
"Oh shut up I advise we get along now that we are spending the whole year together."  
  
"Yeah we should, did we just have a friend moment?" Draco said as Harry sat next to him on Draco's bed.  
  
"I guess so-"but before Harry finished Draco leaned in and kissed him. At first Harry was surprised as resisted then continued kissing back.  
  
There were minutes of passionate kissing until there was a knock at the door. Harry and Draco both started sprang up and Harry went to the door to see who it was, while Draco went to his desk to read.  
  
"It's Me, Hermione and Ron. Harry ya there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming! " Harry said pulling the door open, Draco just reading the potions book. "Hey guys, come on in. Isn't this room great? The bathroom is even the size of the Head bathroom." After Hermione and Ron's visit Harry collapsed on his bed. Draco was already asleep on his bed and soon enough Harry was asleep too.  
Ok. Wow chapter three! Thanks for the reviews 8 on two chapters, that's like all my reviews of my past stories put together! R&R......... 


	4. AN!:

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!!!! ( Sorry the last chapter was a bit confusing. I had trouble myself writing it and understanding it. Ok you asked what I meant when I said "There are certain people who can heal with there hearts, but the catch is the person healing has to have another person to heal and not just anyone." What I meant by this is that in order to be able to heal you need a partner to help. Your hearts must kind of lets say fit together. They heal other people's hearts. Sorry for the confusion! Immortalis_Vespers ( glad you lke the story I'll be sure to update soon but all my school and my lazy butt. well you get it! Bye! ~Gina L. A. V. ~ 


	5. Mr Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, honestly. I own the four books, two  
movies, and a shoe box of pix! A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, mel  
  
Megs  
  
Immortalis_Vespers  
  
i  
  
forfirith (too lazy to sign in)  
  
snaKo  
  
AnGie (angie3chow@yahoo.com)  
  
Anjali (prettyangel92@comcast.net)  
  
esther And the other readers who were too lazy to review! Hope I didn't  
forget you! Now read on.  
  
Harry woke early morning around two. He got up and noticed Draco was also  
awake obviously because he was out of his bed even out of the room. Can't  
anyone sleep in this school, then he remembered Ron and all he did was  
snore on and on in the night. Harry decided to go and get some food from  
the house elves because he hadn't eaten last night with all the excitement  
or should I say pressure or should I say... James Potter: Oh no one cares  
what you say just continue! author:*sniff* *sniff* James Potter: Oh all  
right, I'm sorry muffin. Author: hey get out of this story you not in it go  
back to my other story that actually has you in it. James: there is none  
Author: Oh *-*  
  
When he got to the painting he tickled the pear to see Winkie knowing full  
well that dobby was not alive.  
  
"Why, hello, Harry Potter!" Winkie said running up to Harry and hugging him  
as tight as a small thing like that could.  
  
"I see you've joined your roommate, Mr. Malfoy eat." Harry turned to a tap  
on his shoulder and there he was the beauty, Draco stuffing his face with  
greasy bacon.  
  
"Cowdn't sweep?" Draco said with his mouth full.  
  
"I was extremely hungry and came to get some food. I suppose you did too, I  
really couldn't sleep. Was that you snoring!?" Draco then handed Harry a  
plate of food.  
  
"Uh, Let's just go back to the room, wouldn't want to be caught in the wink  
of the morning out of bed by a headboy/girl."  
  
The two boys headed up to their room, "Draco so we are friends nothing  
more?"  
  
"Well Harry I would love to be more than just friends but think about it.  
We can't, not yet at least. We have to get people used to us being friends  
before boyfriends. Besides what would my father say and your--"  
  
"God father, wait boyfriends moving a bit fast there Dracie dear."  
  
"Sorry I just really liked you. Ever since forth year, I dunno how  
it happened. Oh yeah who is you god father anyway?"  
  
"PASSWORD?" Asked the painting saving Harry from scaring Draco, I'm mean  
Draco isn't to keen about Sirius Black.  
  
"Muffincakes." (A/N: What is it with Dumbledore, everything about sweets?)  
  
At around six there was a knock at the door, "Knock, Knock, and Knock!"  
  
"You gonna get that Dracie?" Harry said from his bed under the pillows.  
  
"Nope, I think its mudblood so there's no reason for me to get up  
and talk to her."  
  
"Fine, don't call her that." Harry said after throwing his pillow  
at him playfully. "I'm coming!" Harry opened the door, "Hey!"  
  
"Don't hey me Harry aren't you coming to class? You aren't dressed, Harry  
what's the matter!?"  
  
"'Mione breath I have separate classes from you. I don't have my first  
class till 8:30."  
  
"Oh, well you should have told me boy. I came all the way here and I might  
be late for potions. So I best be going, bye!" Hermione went racing down  
the stairs with Ron to get to potions and not loose any points for  
Gryffindor.  
  
"So we have and hour Dracie, what are ya gonna do?" Harry said sitting back  
on his bed, "I think I'll just take a shower-"  
  
"Oh no your not! I take one everyday and need to maintain that wonderful  
habit!"  
  
"Well consider this, we save more time and water and take a shower  
together." (A/N: I have read many fanfictions where they take a shower  
together and decided to put it in my fic to please don't flame*_*)  
  
"Draco stay on our side! You're going to make me fall on my ass!"  
  
"Not such a bad idea---"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"Just kidding, can't take a god damn joke?"  
  
"Well with a fan club chasing you wanting you to fall on your ass  
while butt naked it becomes a habit to think that it's not a joke."  
  
"Whatever, I'm almost done." Draco steps out and takes an hour to do his  
lovely hair. (A/N: oh Dracie, Dracie, Dracie, when will you ever learn)  
  
It was 8:15 when they headed for there first class, Defense Against the  
Dark Arts. The class was however much different from before because now  
they studied one subject and that was healing and protecting plus the  
regular curriculum of that year. Of course a lot more challenging from last  
year, truly why wouldn't it be, it was a year back.  
  
After a whole day of class Harry and Draco went to their room to just sit  
back and relax. Well they were going to relax but-  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry Honey!"  
  
"Draco don't call me that!" Harry said throwing his pillow at the e boy  
next to him but suddenly losing his balance. Harry fell onto Draco. Draco  
leaned down and kiss the boy who lived. This continued for quite a while  
when there was a knock on the door. The knock, however, was not heard by  
Harry or Draco so the person outside the room came in because the door was  
not locked.  
  
"DRACO. POTTER!"  
  
To find out who Mr. Invisible is review and I'll update very soon! Now r&r. 


	6. No Longer Invisible

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything copy written including all the spells.  
A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay now I must explain something, well about Dobby he was not supposed to be the house elf in the kitchen!!! That was Winkie so sorry I'm rushing a bit so I have many mistakes sorry if it's confusing! Ok now review my story not a/n's or I wont update! _ ^_~ o_O, I need at least 7 more reviews to continue with my story!!! ~The Experiment~ *Mr. Invisible is Invisible no More!* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "DRACO. POTTER!" A tall man with long blonde hair roared holding a petrified house elf by the ear. At first Harry was stunned that Dobby was alive, then confused by it, then angered by the older Malfoy holding the house elf. "What are you doing with Dobby he isn't your house elf anymore, you set him free years ago!" Lucious Malfoy chuckled evilly, "Oh dear boy, he wants to follow me." Lucious turned to the shivering house elf, "Don't you?" Dobby nodded tears in his enormous eyes. "Father!! Why are you here and-"  
Draco asked knowing very well the answer only to be cut off. The elder Malfoy's grin turned into an outraged glare, "LOOK AT YOURSELF, A MALFOY! SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY! HOW DARE YOU! Now come with me so I can teach you a lesson of the family. Potter is to be brought straight to our master, Lord Voldemort! Draco was amused that his father believed he would listen to an order like that although not enough to laugh but before he could say anything Harry Potter was being against the wall. Now Draco was furious, he loved Harry! Maybe not enough to admit it to anyone let alone himself. Now that Harry was hurt he had to get the Malfoy in front of him even if he was his father. Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell not thinking at all. He yelled, "Stupefy!" His father fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Dobby still under the effect of the spell he was under pounced on poor Draco. Right front of Draco he was hit by Frigidium and froze like a statue.  
  
Draco of course then ran to Harry not noticing the moving body across the room. "I knew it!" Lucious said as Draco helped Harry at his side. "You're in love with the wonder boy!"  
  
Mr. Malfoy took one final look at Harry (or so he thought) and screamed a spell not known to many to kill but a slow and vigorous death.  
  
It hit Harry right in the chest making him fall to the floor shaking this older Malfoy was not even going to Azkaban for this spell for it is unknown to the Ministry and most wizards. All Draco could do was to defeat his father and stand by Harry or so he thought.  
  
Lucious pulled out his wand and yelled "I'm going to finish him off step aside Draco!" Draco did not and his father continued the spell, "Avada Kedavra!" This did not hit Draco nor Harry but a house elf who over came the frozen spell as good as an angel and jumped in front of the two boys.  
  
"You will pay for that father!" and Draco sent his father to the door of Azkaban with a simple sending spell. Draco then fell to Harry at his side exhausted but filled with sorrow.  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled, "NO! Not when I started to love him! This can't be happening! HARRY I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO!" He let a tear fall as he put Harry's hand and his on Harry heart. He laid there for at least an hour when Harry began to stir.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said weakly recovering from is near death, "I.I.-"  
  
"Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy? What on earth happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked coming in more concerned than angry. "Please explain everything!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey came rushing in terrified, "Are you foolish boys okay any injuries?! Well, ANY?" she searched the boys for wounds but none were found and she stood there very puzzled, "Professor they seem fine..."  
  
"Of course they are they used there power of healing on each other or rather on one of them, what did happen?"  
  
"Powers?" Both boys asked totally clueless, "what-"  
  
"First tell me everything that happened." Dumbledore practically ordered with much more of a look of concern on his face. Harry certainly did not know for he was dying and you don't quite take the time to look around and memorized everything happening when you think you wouldn't live to tell. "Mr. Malfoy, Why don't you tell us what happened?" "Well, Harry and I were in our room when my father burst through the door holding Dobby." Harry then remembered how he thought he had killed Dobby and wondered if he was dead now, "Then my father yelled at me for all that I had 'done' and hit Harry with a curse throwing him ageist a wall. I then hit him with stupefy." Harry sat there ashamed that he had done nothing to help being the boy who lived but couldn't defeat a regular wizard.  
  
"Dobby then attacked me when I froze him. I thought that my father was unconscious but apparently he was not because the second I got to Harry he tried to hit me with Avada Kedavra but Dobby regained life back to normal and blacked me. He got hit by the curse and is now not alive. I then sent my father to Azkaban with a sending spell. I do hope he does not get out. Only thing is during this Harry was hit by a killing curse that kills you very slowly and painfully and you see he is not dead and is not dying as you can see." Draco said holding Harry tight.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was very confused now, she got the story up to the part where Harry is alive and should be dead.  
  
"And al I did was hold Harry's hand and lay with him!" Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"This, my boy is where the powers of healing come in. You and Harry held hands and being soul mates and having the power to heal you two healed Harry!"  
  
"What triggers this healing power?" Harry asked so he would not feel left out of this important conversation,  
  
"It's simple you two must be together and when Draco expressed his love to you it triggered the power. To heal you must love and be together of course! Now I and Madam Pomfrey will leave you two alone. I must sort this whole deal with your father out and Madam Pomfrey must return to the hospital Wing."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! Done with that chapter, it was one of my longer ones too! I hope you like it! Sorry about not updating for a while but please review!!! Just click that button down there it doesn't take very long and it means the world to me. 


	7. Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: Now we have gone over this how many times, I do not own the  
characters or anything copy written including all the spells.  
  
A/N: HI!!! I'm back and I still expect reviews people please don't be lazy  
and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay here are some answers and  
comments to your reviews:  
  
Hhjghj: He could have gotten in any way, password from Draco somehow,  
breaking in, magic.  
  
Forfirith: Thanks for all the help with times and other tips I really  
appreciate them, they are helping me to improve on my writing. ^_~  
  
NayNymic: I know, sorry about that I mostly write here on fanfic to improve  
my writing in life so far I think I have and I will try to make my story  
less confusing.  
  
junejewel9: Harry did "blow up dobby" but he didn't kill the house elf!  
  
Party Girl: Thanks I no, I love the idea.  
  
Colleen: Thank you it's an improvement I'd say of my other work.  
  
S. A. Knight: Sorry about that I'm glad you enjoy my story and I'll try as  
I said to make it less confusing!  
  
corelgro: I know each chapter I think is better than the previous one. No I  
am not making fun of the homosexual community. No I'm not homosexual. I am  
not so fond of gay couples okay maybe a little but I don't care what sex  
the couple is if I think it's a cute match then you know it's not like I  
stop thinking that if it's homosexual.  
  
swimmerkitti : I'm sorry about that I'm really trying to make it better and  
it will get better I promise you that. I'm sorry about your opinion but I  
do think there is a plot and so do others if you do not enjoy my fanfic  
then I guess there is no reason for you to read it.  
  
FortRunner: I'm glad you like it and I'll let you on this, its not jus love  
to Harry that triggers the power.evil laughter.   
  
~The experiment~  
*Boy talk and stalking*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After all the commotion was over and everyone was out of Harry and Draco's  
room they lay spread on Harry's bed just thinking about all this power of  
healing junk.  
It was all so over whelming. What Harry thought about most was the trigger  
of the power. Draco loves him! He, Harry Potter, the boy who lived was  
loved by a death Eaters son.  
  
Did he love him back?  
Harry was not sure about that only sure that he did like Draco. Dumbledore  
said that they were soul mates; did he just say that to make me love Draco  
so we could heal people? This all seemed like a long dream and soon a  
nightmare.  
Harry kept thinking about this while he noticed that Draco had fallen  
asleep. The blonde looked like an angel sleeping in Harry's eyes although  
Draco could be as far from an angel as could be. Harry still hadn't learned  
to trust Draco fully although he had saved him, yet he just could love  
Draco now and he concluded to that as he fell asleep next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron and Hermione then came to see why there best friend, Harry, was not  
downstairs eating supper with all the rest of the students.  
  
"Harry? Draco? You guys in there?" Hermione and Ron asked from outside the  
door.  
  
"Wake up in there its time for dinner!!!"  
  
Harry and Draco both woke up from their little nap and ran to the door  
surprised that they had fallen asleep in the first place.  
  
"Sorry" Harry said, "We'll be down in a minute you don't have to wait  
here."  
  
Wait you two, Ron and I herd that something happened up here are you okay?"  
Hermione said with Ron standing there wanting to eat.  
Harry had told them everything before this but for some reason didn't feel  
it was the time to tell them the whole story for in order to do that he  
must tell them about his power and about Draco loving him. If he told them  
that loads more questions would come up.  
  
"Oh nothing you know how rumors spread here at Hogwarts we were just up  
here hanging around." Hermione believed this story trusting Harry a bit too  
much but Ron knew his best friend and had the feeling something was going  
on.  
  
So after a very quiet supper Harry was heading back to his room when Ron  
caught up with him.  
  
"Harry, wait up pal! Listen I know for a fact that something happened  
earlier and that it had to do with Draco. Harry, please tell me."  
  
"Well Ron its quite long you see.  
Draco's Father had somehow gotten in our common room my guess is he got the  
password from Draco somehow not saying he gave it because I know that's not  
true. Well Mr. Malfoy Attacked Draco and me, and it was indeed about 'us',  
he wasn't too pleased about that. Anyway he came with Dobby. He threw me  
ageist a wall, almost killed me with a killing curse, almost killed Draco  
with Avada Kedavra but instead hit Dobby. And, well, that's basically it!"  
  
"Ok I get it now, well most of it. Harry, why aren't you dead, being quite  
happy you aren't I want to know how."  
  
"Well supposedly Draco and I are soul mates and we have magic powers to  
heal. To trigger the power the healer must be with the soul mate and the  
healer must love. I still don't quite get how it works but that's all  
Dumbledore would tell me. So you see I no you like me and all but I think I  
like Draco in a romantic way as apposed to you. I love you as a brother and  
as best friend but never as-"  
  
"Okay it's great that you like Draco really! Because I don't like you  
anymore I like  
a girl. Okay I know I said I was gay but I think I'm not 'cause of um,  
Hermione. So yeah if that's it for now, I really got to run!" Ron ran off  
blushing madly.  
  
By the time they had finished talking Harry was at his doom but he felt  
like taking a walk and he didn't want to talk to Draco just yet. Harry was  
sure Draco would ask about there relationship and so far it was a bit  
rushed. He started to head towards this tower he would go to when he needed  
to think.  
  
After moments he herds giggling when he saw a huge group of Ravenclaws,  
Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor behind him with cameras and pictures of the boy  
who lived.  
  
Harry recognized three of them, one was Samantha Welsh; a friend of  
Hermione, one was Shannon Fitzpatrick the new transfer from America, and  
the other was Cecily Wilson the best friend of his old crush Cho Chang.  
  
All of the girls chased him down the hall and he couldn't look back or he  
would be blinded by flashing cameras.  
  
Samantha yelled from the back of the stampede, "Oh Harry, strike a pose,  
Hey you little Ravenclaw punk watch it! (She said to a girl trying to get  
in front of her.)  
Harry had finally gotten away from the group of girls but not there was but  
a shadowy feller following poor Harry.  
  
He thought he was alone in a tower and so he sat by the window looking out  
at all the Hogwarts students having picnics and laughing.  
He though, *Maybe if I had someone to love who wasn't dead I could be  
happy. What if that was why Draco came into his life, to love him and to be  
loved. Do I LOVE Draco though or is it some gay crush of mine. He has  
presence in my heart unlike any other person I have liked but is that love.  
  
"I ponder about my soul and all I see is Draco. By now he had said  
everything aloud talking to the students from high above and continued to  
think aloud. "Now most of my dreams are of Draco not some dark lord, my  
thoughts are about Draco, my future seems as if it would be incomplete  
without Draco if that is what love is then, yes I do love Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"I suppose you do!" said a voice from the shadows and hen Harry felt a push  
and out the window he fell. Down and down he went totally clueless on what  
the hell happened. He then landed on a broomstick with a man in a black  
cloak, no idea where he was going. Harry of course struggled and tried to  
get free of the wizard and broom.  
  
"Let go of me you good for nothing dirty wizard! Where are you taking me?"  
Harry knew for certain he would not get an answer but hoped that someone  
would here him and save him from this disaster.  
  
Harry soon found himself in a dark alley with no one around to hear him  
scream. When he herd laughter, very evil laughter.  
First it was to his right in the corner then behind him then right in front  
of him when he saw the man or should I say boy.  
  
"Draco? Is that you? It can't be!" Harry screamed shivering on the ground,  
he thought that Draco had loved him he loved Draco himself.  
How could he betray Harry like this, trick him.  
  
"Oh it is and it's the real me! Now stand still or this will be harder then  
it should be!" Draco said pulling out a wand, one quite similar to his. "Or  
would you rather be your best friends!"  
  
"RON! HERMIONE! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Let it be me!" Harry said. He would  
do anything to protect his friends they were his only family besides Black.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione it is!" Draco pointed the wand at Hermione,  
"Crucio!" Hermione was hit and was now going insane in massive metal  
chains.  
  
Ron next to her petrified by the sight (both of them locked up and Harry as  
well.)  
  
"No! Hermione! Hermione! Stop, Draco!" Harry pleaded his eyes full of  
tears.  
  
"Well, now you Weasley! What to do what to do. Ah ha I know, Furnunculus!"  
In the next moment Ron looked pitifully sore and Harry was practically  
running out of breath because of his screaming, yelling and crying.  
  
"So Potter would you give anything for me to spare your friends lives?"  
Draco said evilly.  
  
"Yes! Anything just don't do anything more to Ron and Hermione!"  
  
"Very well." Just at that moment Harry was left alone with Draco. Harry was  
so torn apart from being betrayed by the one who he loved the one who he  
had just learned to trust that he didn't care if he died, he even wanted  
to.  
  
"I am to bring you to Lord Voldemort and let him decided what to do to  
you!"  
Harry felt a sort of earth quake when suddenly Voldemort had appeared in  
the  
room.  
  
"So, Harry Potter, You gave your life in return for your friends how brave.  
I shall much enjoy killing you, potter." Voldemort took out a great sword.  
He obviously was not going to use magic to kill Harry.  
  
Then Harry felt a sharp pain as the sword was jabbed into his side and  
another to his leg. This torture was to go on for very long till the boy  
who lived was no longer living.  
Just when Harry thought this could get no more worse he saw a family  
obviously a wizard one for they were in wizard clothing being tortured  
also.  
Harry did not know them or any other person there but it was painful to  
watch them being hurt and getting hurt himself.  
Now all you could hear in this dungeon or dark room was screaming and  
pleading. Harry was going unconscious and slowly drifted away.  
Suddenly he awoke hearing a familiar voice known as Sirius Black.  
He was charging in with Reamus Lupin and Severus Snape.  
  
Harry was quickly taken and was being flown out of that place but nobody  
else was only him and he very much wished it wasn't.  
He now had nothing to live for he was alone with no one to love to or to be  
loved by him.  
Before he knew it he was being rushed into the Hospital room and al he  
could see was Draco.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Sniff* *sniff* I need a tissue! Poor Hawy! I'M sorry Hawy this had to  
happen! I bet you really hate me right now. Your probably saying how could  
that no good person do this to Harry, right? Well keep reading to see what  
I'll do next and REVIEW!!!! Just down there is a small itsy bitsy button u  
can press and u write a little note to me and it means so much as much as  
the world!!!!!!!!!!!! So review and I'll update. 


	8. Please Review AN

"Hem hem" (He he he Proffesor Umbridge) Well, You People stopped reviewing!  
I made a new chapter just for you and now nobody reviews it! ( Please  
review im going for 7 more revews.please? 


	9. Psychotic fathers

Disclaimer: Now we have gone over this how many times, I do not own the characters or anything copy written including all the spells. A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I had a huge load of summer work and I still do but I managed to sqease this chapter in before reading two books, writing two reports, do a math packet, and get my school stuff ready to go. So I'm glad you all reviewed and here is my next chapter. Well here are my answers to your kind reviews: S. A. Knight: Thank you! Your review made me all happy! Mr.flibble: I'll remember that don't worry. Dark_Fox: I'm glad you do! Sorry for the hold up. strawberry babe: I'm glad to see that your waiting for the next chapter makes writing it more fun. Layce74: Thank you and I will write more of course. ^_^ Megs: I'm sorry that you confused! It should all make sense soon!  
  
~The experiment~ *Psychotic fathers*  
  
Asleep, Harry had horrific dreams but not the normal one of He who must not be named. All he dreamt of was the betrayal of his love. And it wasn't normal teenage problems that would be fixed in a matter of a week but a loved betrayed. Harry grieved on this although he did not hate Draco, he only thought so.  
  
Suddenly, Harry, awoke after several repeats of the other day. It seemed to be noon when he got out of bed and felt the cool floor on his feet. "Hello?" Harry called serching for any form of life in what seemed to be a deserted hospital wing.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. You are awake." A very old man came into the room.  
  
"You have been out for a few days and I advise you get back in bed and rest. You have some visitors, I will let them in now." Harry Obedianly got back into the uncomfortable hospital bed.  
  
Meanwhile outside people were stsring at the young malfoy who was fidgeting woth his robes. All the time Harry was sleeping he was shouting dracos name. It was in anger and misery along with some curse words.  
  
The headmaster steped outside and smiled, " You students may come in and see Harry, he is quite okay."  
  
There was a big rush as Harrys friends all ran to his bedside. Draco was stopped by Dumbledore.  
  
"I think it would be wise if you do not see Harry till we ask him a few questions" Dumbledore said holding Dracos shoulder. "He isn't very keen on you right now, are you sure you know nothing about what happened?"  
  
"For the millionth time Profressor, I don't. All week I was doing homework in the dorm and hanging with Harry!" Draco protested.  
  
"Very Well Mr. Malfoy. You may procead in but I warn you this may not be pretty."  
  
Draco stept into the room and ran to the talking boy in bed.  
  
"Harry-" Draco said siting on the bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here you evil bastard?" Harry Yelled making Darco jump off the bed very heartbroken by this question.  
  
"What did I do?" draco asked ready to burst into tears. "Please Harry tell me."  
  
"Your EVIL! You betrayed me! I thought I loved you and then you do this to me! Not just to me but to my two best friends."  
  
Harry pointed an angry finger at Draco, " YOU! I never want to see you again!" Draco so sad ran out of the room, down the halls and up flights and flights of stairs.  
  
In the hospital wing many speachless and confused faces stared at the torn up and furious boy in the bed. " WHAT!? Did you no that he made it possible for my two best friends to be in a hospital! I don't think so! That backstabbing evil person should pay!"  
  
"Mr. Potter please calm down. Everyone leave the room I need to talk to Harry." Everyone left the room saying goodbye to there very miserable friend. "Now what exactly did Draco do?"  
  
"He, he, did what he did to Ron and Hermione. The other day. I saw him he was pure evil and still is."  
  
"Don't get worked up. Now did he have the darkmark?" Harry did remember the darkmark on Draco. This must mean he was on the darkside. "Yes professor, he had the dark mark." "Well then your problems are solved!" Dumbledore said Happily. "Now we must find Draco before he does anything foolish.  
  
"What do you mean they are solved?" Harry said acting like this great wizard had suddenly gone crazy.  
  
"The other night it was not Draco. First of all I already knew that but Draco does not have a darkmark and Draco was in his dorm when this event took place." "That was Draco though.I saw him" Harry saaid loosing beleaf that Draco had betrayed him at all.  
  
"There are ways as you know to change you apearance and apparently the one who had was not wise enough to know that the darkmark would not go away."  
  
"Oh my god! What have I done I have to find Draco!" Harry said running off to his dorm to grab a sertain map.  
  
Far up in a lonesome tower draco was sulking. Draco layed at the window sill. He had missed classes, missed his meals, and most of all missed Harry.  
  
"Oh, son, you really ought to get away from that window before you catch a cold." Lucious Malfoy threw a coat at Draco and Draco threw it out the window.  
  
"How the hell are you out of prison? And I am not your son. I don't want to be." Draco said glancing back at the tall man behind him.  
  
"I have my ways and I am willing to take you back as long as you forget about your stupid boy friend. You will of course marry Ms. Parksin."  
  
"Are you bloody mad? I love Harrry! I would never do that." Draco yelled with a fire in his beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"Such a shame, because he doesn't much love you now does he? From what I hear he hates you. He would never take you back. Nobody would."  
  
"Yes, father." Draco looked behind him with a tear in his eye and so vulnerablely followed his father.  
  
Then with a sudden whisp Draco Pulled out his wand and pointed it sraight at the tall man. " Lucious, I would rather die than be your son.!'  
  
A voice from the doorway screached, " Oh your such a foolish boy. Then you will die!" This unknown character was stopped by lucious.  
  
"No, I think I might be able to fix him. Just knock him unconcious. We will bring him to The Dark Lord he will bring use of him."  
  
Seconds later the two deatheaters were pulling out an unconcious boy. The unidentified one pulled out two brooms (from thin air) and hopped on the first one. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn, Where is it!" Harry frantically serched through his trunk and around his bed but could not find it. " Oh here it is! Ok," Harry serched the map looking for Draco.  
  
"There he is in that tower but with lucious? WHAT!? Suddenly Draco was off the map."  
  
Harry was desprate. He took his broom and went right out the window. He flew up high and slightly saw two brooms flying distantly one carry a knocked out boy.  
  
Harry sped up and finally got behind them but in the shadows and unable to be seen.  
  
It had been atleast two hours when suddenly the two brooms in front of him disapeared.  
  
Harry went around in circles five times cconfused and scared he had lsot them.  
  
Fianally Harry realized something. He stuck his foot right where the brooms had disapeared and his foot was gone. Harry then disapeared as well. He was in a hall, such a gloomy and evil hall with torches to light up the way. He ran through the hall quite stupidly and came to three big pillars.  
  
He Hid behind one and peeked in the enormous room following. In this room were wizards, witches and even children. All being tortured or locked up, yet not one his Draco.  
  
Harry looked beside him and saw a small passage way. Without thinking he crawled into it. It was so dark and he could feel hudge creatures crawing over him. It was damp and stuffy. It smelled like rotten eggs and yet you could only hear the footsteps of the creatures crawing in it.  
  
He crawed and crawled by rooms and rooms and came to a dungen. Where he saw his draco beat up and whimpering in the corner.  
  
Also in this dungen was Ron, Hermione, Cho, Neville and Ginny. Basically all his very close friends.  
  
He looked over all the bodies and only one stirred. It was Ginny. "Harry? What are you doing here you better leave before they come back their going to put you in here or worse."  
  
"I have to get you out and everyone else I can't just leave you here." Harry and Ginny flinched footsteps were herd in the distance.  
  
"Quick Harry hide! Over there in the corner." Harry ran to the corner and bunched up and much as he could.  
  
"Ms. Weasley? Who were you talking to all your friends are not awake."  
  
"I wasn't talking to anyone." Ginny said glancing over at Harry.  
  
"You little bitch. We herd voices now tell me who it was and avoid serious pain. Harry sprang up.  
  
"It was me!"  
  
"Mr Potter. Your foolishness has been mistaken for bravey far too long." It was Lucious and he had his wand pointed at Harry. "You have messed up my son and you have done so much damage. You wil die tonight along with your friends, No one knows you're here. No one knows where we are."  
  
"I love Draco and I will make sure he and my friends make it out of here alive." Harry had his band behind his back and one hand was picking up dirt while the other was very close to his wand.  
  
"Don't reach for your wand I want to see your hand in front of you now walk in fron tof me and we will go to My Lord."  
  
Harry raising his hands up threw the dirt in his hands and yelled, " STUPEFY!" with his wand in his other hand pointed fiercly at Lucious. " Ok I have an idea but we bette rhurry up because Im sure someone herd us."  
  
"Ok. What do I do, Harry?" Ginny ask with her hands on the metal bars.  
  
"Im going to make you all small enough to get through the bars first the others so you can carry them, then you." Finally Ginny was out and Harry turned her back to normal.  
  
"Here you hold Ron and neville and I will hold Hermione and Draco." They got out of the passge way and were running down the halls and stopped right in front of Voldemort himself.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Review my story I will update! Ok I am not likeing this chapter but hey we al have our bad ones. So I am thinking of doing a Harry/Cho and I won't stop this fanfic if I do. Bye! ^_^ ..::.gInA.::.. 


End file.
